Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Paradise
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: Before the Vercetti Gang or the Vance Crime Family ruled over the Vice City Underworld, way back in 1982, a young man named Henrique Rivèra was making a name for himself in the Vice City Underworld after a dirty betrayal. This follows his story, his struggles, his sins and his desire to earn money he needs for his family back home. Rated T for explicit language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival In Vice City

**Vice City, 1982**

A Caucasian, Hispanic male was on a plane that was on its way to Escobar International Airport. This Hispanic male had a light brown mullet and a light brown handlebar mustache, along with pale blue eyes, and they were dressed in a dark tan shirt, brown pants and gray shoes. They appeared to be a VCPD officer, judging from their outfit, and once the plane had landed, they grabbed their suitcase and left the airport, where a VCPD Cruiser drove up to them. Behind the wheel of the Cruiser sat another Caucasian Hispanic male, only this one had short, shaven blonde hair, no facial hair and pale blue eyes.

"Hey, welcome to Vice City. Are you Henrique Rivèra?" The blonde haired male asked the brown haired male, whose name was apparently Henrique Rivèra.

"Thank you, and yes, my name is Henrique Rivèra. I'm the new officer who flew in from San Fierro." Henrique replied. "You must be Gustavo Jiminez."

"Why, yes, I am. Now, come on, I'll escort you to your new living space in this city, since you're gonna be working here, you might as well be living here, eh?" Gustavo replied with a chuckle.

"Of course, of course." Henrique replied as he put his suitcase in the trunk of the VCPD Cruiser.

"You mind driving there? I'll give you directions." Gustavo replied as he got out of the car and sat down in the front passenger seat.

"Not at all." Henrique replied as he got behind the wheel and began driving to his new place.

"Drive us to the place in Little Haiti. I'll let you know when we're there." Gustavo told Henrique as he began driving there. "We're glad to have you on board, Officer Rivèra." Gustavo then told Henrique.

"I'm glad to be on board as well, Sergeant Jiminez." Henrique replied. "So, why don't you show me around the city?"

"Fucking hurricane." Gustavo replied.

"What?" Henrique asked, a bit confused about Gustavo's response.

"Hurricane Mallory was forecast to strike in Vice City, so all bridges to and from the mainland have been closed, and you can't cross them at the moment." Gustavo explained. They then made it to Henrique's new place in Little Haiti. "Here we are. Now let's go inside, Henrique." Gustavo said as the two got out of the Cruiser. Henrique grabbed his suitcase and the two went inside. The house had a couch, a television, a four person table with four chairs, a small kitchen, a two person bedroom and a small bathroom, along with a storage closer and a 1 car garage outside. "Now, doesn't this look nice, Henrique? It's not exactly, eh...glamorous, but it'll have to do for now. Perhaps once you get some more money, you might be able to get yourself a better place, eh?" Gustavo then said to Henrique as he playfully patted his shoulder.

"I guess, sir." Henrique replied as he put down his suitcase.

"So, Henrique, tell me...What caused you to come to Vice City and become a police officer?" Gustavo asked as he and Henrique sat down at the table.

"My family back in San Fierro is poor, sir. My childhood home didn't have any electricity until I was about 14. It was essentially a shithole, so to speak. So when I heard about the VCPD hiring, I took the oppertunity and moved here to support my family back home." Henrique explained.

"So, you joined the police to get rich?" Gustavo asked.

"In a sense, I suppose so, sir." Henrique replied as he rubbed his neck for a bit, apparently being a bit ashamed to admit that.

"Well, no worries, Henrique. I think I can help you with your financial situation. Come by my office at the Little Havana Police Station as soon as you can, then we can discuss some business to help you get some cash." Gustavo replied before standing up. "Oh, before I go, have this." Gustavo told Henrique as he handed him a pager.

"What's this?" Henrique asked with a tilt of his head.

"It's a pager, a form of communication. Welcome to the 80s, Henrique. I must go now. Like I said, come by the Little Havana Police Station soon, and I'll give you a job." Gustavo replied before he left the house.

A little while later, Henrique dropped by the Little Havana Police Station, and went to Gustavo's office. "Alright, I'm here, sir. What is it you have for me?" Henrique asked Gustavo, who was sitting behind his desk with his feet on it.

"Hey, Henrique, it's okay, you can just call me Gustavo." Gustavo told Henrique. "Now, about that little job I was talking about...There is a guy I'm working with, his name is Patrick O'Sullivan. He's got a package that I need. Take my bike, and head on over to his yacht off Viceport, and tell him I sent you, then he'll give you the package. So once you get the package, hide it in your locker here at the station, and then I'll look after it." He continued.

"Sure, I'll take care of it." Henrique replied before he left the station. He proceeded to get on Gustavo's VCPD WinterGreen and drove on over to Viceport, where a Dinghy was docked. He proceeded to take the Dinghy and went on over to Patrick O'Sullivan's yacht. "Hey, are you Patrick O'Sullivan?" Henrique asked a Caucasian male with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes dressed in a red t-shirt with a black jacket over it along with black trousers and white trainers.

"Yes, that's me. Who are you?" Patrick O'Sullivan asked.

"I'm Henrique Rivèra. Gustavo Jiminez sent me." Henrique explained.

"Ah, he sent you to come pick up that package he needs, right? Well, here you go." Patrick told Henrique as he tossed Henrique a package with what appeared to be cocaine. Suddenly, gangsters in Squalos started showing up, and they began firing their guns at the yacht and Henrique's yacht.

"Shit, some goons are onto us! Get out of here and take Gustavo's package to safety!" Patrick told Henrique. Henrique made his way back to mainland, and made his way back to the Little Havana Police Station, where he stuffed the package of cocaine in his locker. He then left the station and got a Pager message from Gustavo.

"Well done on that last job. Come by the station again soon for more. – Gustavo" The pager message read.

Sometime later, Henrique was back in Gustavo's office. "Gustavo, I'm really worried that someone is gonna catch me with that gram of cocaine in my locker. You're gonna have to get that stuff out of there before someone catches me with it." Henrique complained. He knew about the heavy jail sentences that cocaine trafficking attract, and couldn't afford to be put in jail in his current situation.

"Relax, Henrique. I'll get that stuff out of there before anyone even notices it's there. For now, I want you to go meet with an associate of mine. His name's Phil Cassidy, he's got a depot over in Vice Port, so head on over there, and help him out with a few problems." Gustavo told Henrique.

"Okay. In the meantime, you take care of that coke in my locker." Henrique replied before he left the station, got on Gustavo's VCPD WinterGreen and drove over to Phil's Depot in Viceport. Once he got there, he got off the WinterGreen and entered the shooting range, where Phil Cassidy was shooting targets with a Stubby Shotgun. Phil was a Caucasian male with a blonde mullet and a blonde handlebar mustache, and he wore a black tank top and blue jeans. It was unknown what shoes he was wearing, though.

"Hey, are you Phil Cassidy?" Henrique asked him.

"Whuh? Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, that's me. And who might ya be, lil' buddy?" Phil asked Henrique.

"I'm Henrique Rivèra. Gustavo Jiminez sent me." Henrique replied, scratching his head.

"Ah, that's great. He's probably been waiting for that weapons shipment he's ordered from me. It's loaded in a blue Pony outside, take it to Gustavo's lockup in Little Havana, and he'll take care of it from there." Phil told Henrique before he continued shooting targets. Henrique left the shooting range and went outside to get in the Pony that was parked outside. He drove it back to Little Havana and drove it into Gustavo's lockup. He got out the Pony and left the scene.


	2. Chapter 2: Dishonored And Discharged

Henrique later came back to Gustavo's office, where he was counting drug money he had earned from his frequent cocaine dealings. "Gustavo, you still haven't dealt with the cocaine in my locker! I still found it in there!" Henrique told Gustavo.

"Henrique, Henrique, relax. I told you I'll take care of it." Gustavo assured Henrique.

"You better do something about it as soon as you can, because I can't afford to go to jail in my current situation." Henrique told Gustavo.

"Alright, alright. But for now, I want you to take care of some business for me. There's this working girl I do business with, her name's Leonora. She's at a party in Downtown Vice City. Take the car outside, it's a gift from me to you, Henrique. Once you have Leonora, bring her back here." Gustavo told Henrique.

"Okay, but this is the last time!" Henrique told Gustavo before walking outside. Henrique got into a baby blue Comet that was parked outside and drove towards Downtown Vice City, then went over to the party Leonora was at. He got out of his Comet and proceeded to enter the party. "Excuse me, which one of you fine ladies is Leonora?" Henrique asked the prostitutes who were present at the party.

"I'm Leonora. Did that repulsive Gustavo Jiminez send you?" A Caucasian prostitute with long wavy brown hair, pale green eyes and C-cup breasts dressed in a purple tank top, white pants and white trainers asked Henrique.

"He did. He asked me to pick you up and bring you back to the Little Havana Police Station. Come on, we're going." Henrique told Leonora. Suddenly, a black man, supposedly of Dominican descent wearing a purple fedora with a feather, a purple dress shirt, purple fur coat, purple formal pants and purple loafers walked over with his bodyguards. It appeared to be Leonora's pimp.

"Hold on a minute, you copper motherfucker. She ain't going nowhere. Boys, shoot that Bolivian dickhead!" The pimp ordered his bodyguards. His bodyguards then began firing at Henrique, but Henrique managed to kill them and the pimp with his pistol, and then ran back to his Comet with Leonora, and the two of them got in. They then began driving back to the Little Havana Police Station.

"Damn, that was pretty fucked up. I'm glad you came to the rescue and dealt with those repulsive men, though. So, what's your name, hot stuff?" Leonora asked Henrique.

"Henrique. Henrique Rivèra. Officer Henrique Rivèra, that is." Henrique replied.

"Wanna have some fun once I'm done with Jiminez?" Leonora asked Henrique.

"No, thanks. I'd rather not participate in the type of things you practice." Henrique replied to Leonora. They then made it back to the Little Havana Police Station, where one of the other sergeants, Sergeant Ernie Flynn came outside, holding the package of cocaine he found in Henrique's locker.

"Officer Rivèra, do you care to explain what this package of cocaine was doing in your locker?! This is the VCPD, you're not supposed to deal in this stuff!" Sergeant Flynn shouted at Henrique.

"Sergeant Flynn, I can explain..." Henrique replied before Sergeant Flynn interrupted him.

"And who is THIS?!" Sergeant Flynn asked, pointing to Leonora, who got out of the car.

"Just so you know, I charge double for business with law enforcements." Leonora told Sergeant Flynn.

"A hooker?! Why in your right mind would you bring a hooker to the station?! Drugs, hookers, you're outta here, officer! You're a disgrace!" Sergeant Flynn shouted at Henrique as more officers came outside and pointed their Pistols at Henrique.

Later that night, Henrique left the Little Havana Police Station dressed in a black t-shirt with blue jeans and white trainers. He had been dishonourably discharged from the VCPD. "Damn! How will I make money for my family now...?" Henrique groaned as he buried his face in his hands. He then got a message on his Pager from Phil Cassidy.

"I heard ya got kicked out of the VCPD. I can give ya some work if ya want. Come by my depot some time. – Phil" Read Phil's message.

Some time later, during daytime, Henrique dropped by Phil's Depot. Phil was sitting in a chair, drinking a beer. "Hey, Phil." Henrique said, still a bit glum about his discharge.

"Hey, Henrique. What's the matter, kid?" Phil asked as he got up from his chair and walked over to Henrique, his beer still in his hand.

"I just got kicked out of the VCPD, that's what's the matter! I don't know how I'm gonna make money for my family back home in San Fierro now..." Henrique groaned as he buried his face in his hands again.

"I know how troubled ya are right now, lil' buddy, so I'm gonna help ya. Come on, we're takin' my truck." Phil said before him and Henrique went outside. They got into Phil's yellow Walton, with Phil behind the wheel. "I gotta warn ya, though, I think I just drank a bit too much..." Phil said before crashing the Walton into a wall.

"You drank too much? Maybe I should drive in that case." Henrique said before getting into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, maybe ya should..." Phil replied before getting into the passenger seat. "Drive us to Little Haiti, there's a Mexican gun-runnin' gang called the Vaqueros operatin' there. I wanna go and scope that shit out." Phil told Henrique as Henrique began driving there.

"So, these Vaqueros, are they bothering you?" Henrique asked Phil.

"Damn right those Vaqueros are botherin' me, son. They're tryin' to take out my god damn business, so I'm gonna send 'em a message that Phil Cassidy ain't leavin' Vice City just yet. First, we're gonna scope out Little Haiti to see if there's any Vaqueros 'round the block, and if we see 'em, we blast 'em. Simple as that." Phil explained.

"And what if there aren't any around?" Henrique asked Phil again.

"Then we just search other parts of the city that aren't closed off due to the hurricane." Phil replied.

"Okay." Henrique replied back. They then arrived in Little Haiti.

"Okay, we're in Little Haiti. Drive 'round, and I'll see if there's any Vaqueros 'round." Phil told Henrique. Henrique nodded and drove around Little Haiti to see if there were any Vaqueros around. There weren't any Vaqueros to be found.

"See anything?" Henrique asked Phil.

"Not really. Drive over to West Haven Community Healthcare Centre, maybe there might be some Vaqueros 'round there." Phil replied. Henrique nodded again and drove to the West Haven Community Healthcare Centre as Phil instructed him to. Phil looked around.

"See anything?" Henrique asked Phil again.

"Nope. Drive over to Escobar International Airport. I'm just gettin' word on my Pager that there's Vaqueros over there, expectin' a new arrival to their gang. Let's give 'em a warm welcome." Phil said as he cocked a Pump Shotgun.

"I don't think it's a good idea to shoot people whilst under influence of liquor, Phil. I'll do the shooting." Henrique replied.

"Maybe you're right. Here, have this shotgun and get ready to shoot the shit outta them Vaqueros." Phil told Henrique as he handed him the Pump Shotgun. Henrique nodded and drove to Escobar International Airport, seeing a bunch of Mexican arms dealers dressed in black tank tops, black cowboy hats and black trousers with black cowboy hats waiting for their new arrival. "There they are! Let's wait 'til the new guy gets here, then ya gun 'em all down." Phil told Henrique.

"Alright, if you say so..." Henrique replied uneasily. He hated the idea of having to commit crimes to make money, but desperate times call for desperate solutions, so he had no choice but to do it. Soon after, a plane landed at the airport, and a young Mexican man walked out of the arrival hall. The Vaqueros cheered and they ran over to their new arrival, embracing him.

"Okay, the boy's here. Get 'em, Henrique!" Phil told Henrique, who got out of the Walton and proceeded to fire the Pump Shotgun Phil gave him at the Vaqueros. The Vaqueros fired back, but Henrique managed to kill all of the Vaqueros present. He then ran back to the Walton and got in, as the VCPD had arrived and they began chasing Henrique and Phil. "Ya got 'em all! Now we gotta ditch the cops and get back to my depot!" Phil exclaimed as Henrique began driving back towards Phil's Depot. They soon lost the VCPD and made it back to Phil's Depot in one piece.

"Alright, Phil, I dealt with those Vaqueros for you. So, what now?" Henrique asked Phil.

"We wait. If I got anything else for ya, I'll let ya know, okay? Here's some money for your trouble. Ya really need it right now." Phil told Henrique as he gave Henrique $250 and entered his depot. Henrique proceeded to leave the area.


	3. Chapter 3: Gunrunning Guys

Henrique later dropped by Phil's Depot again, where Phil was reading a magazine. He looked up as he saw Henrique enter. "Ah, Henrique, hey." Phil greeted as he put his magazine away and got up.

"Hey, Phil. Whatcha got now?" Henrique asked Phil.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got something. Y'see, there's a Boatyard 'round here, it's owned by some guys named Dwaine and Jethro, they've finished work on a boat for some Bolivian drug lord, but I could use the boat myself for my gun runnin' operations. Do ya think ya could go down to the Boatyard and steal that boat for my operations, Henrique? I'll try and throw in some cash for ya as a reward." Phil explained to Henrique.

"Okay, Phil, I'll try to do my best." Henrique replied before walking off.

"There's a good kid." Phil laughed before he sat back down in his chair and continued reading his magazine. Henrique got into his Comet he got as a gift from Gustavo Jiminez and drove it to the Boatyard that wasn't far from Phil's Depot. He entered the Boatyard, and hid behind a wall as he noticed Dwaine and Jethro talking to each other.

"So, what about the boat for that Bolivian guy, Jethro?" Dwaine asked Jethro.

"It's docked over there, Dwaine. It's a pretty fast boat, so it's ideal for that Bolivian guy's operations, whatever they might be. He was a little sketchy on the details of the order." Jethro shrugged.

"Ah, whatever. We get sketchy customers all the time, so I'm used to it by now." Dwaine replied. Henrique snuck around the Boatyard as he tried to get to the docked Squalo without being seen by Dwaine and Jethro. Once he got to the Squalo, he got in and drove it out of the Boatyard.

"Damn it! Someone's taking off with the Bolivian guy's boat!" Jethro exclaimed as he noticed Henrique take off with the Squalo.

"Well, shit. Looks like we'll have to start constructing the boat all over again..." Dwaine sighed. Meanwhile, Henrique was out on open water and brought the boat over to Phil's Depot. Once he docked it near the depot, Phil walked over.

"Well done, Henrique. Here's your money. I'm gonna fill up the boat with guns so I can sell 'em later." Phil told Henrique as the latter got out of the Squalo. Phil gave Henrique another $250 and Henrique left the scene. As Henrique left the scene, he got a pager message from his father, Rodolfo.

"Hey, son. If you received this message, then that means you have your own pager too. I managed to gather enough money to purchase my own pager. Your mother and little brothers are doing fine. You mind if I come over to Vice City to help you out with things? – Papi" Rodolfo's pager message read.

Sometime later, Henrique dropped by Phil's Depot again, where he found Phil sitting in the Squalo he had stolen for him. "Hey, Henrique. Great timin', son. Get in, we're goin' gunrunnin'." Phil told Henrique. Henrique nodded and got in behind the wheel of the Squalo, and they took off.

"So, we're going gunrunning?" Henrique asked Phil.

"Yeah, we are. This sale's a boat drop, so we're gonna meet my buyer out on the water, and we're gonna give 'em the guns, then we're gonna get paid. Simple as that." Phil explained.

"This better not be a setup or a police bust or something like that. I'm not going to jail in my current situation." Henrique muttered.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Henrique. I've been workin' with this guy for a while now, I know we can trust him. And if he rips us off or leads us into a police bust, we'll just pop a cap in his fat ass." Phil assured Henrique.

"He'd better not rip us off or lead us into a police bust, or else I'll get fucking pissed." Henrique muttered again. The two of them then arrived at the buyer's location. The buyer was an Caucasian human man with brown hair and blue eyes dressed in a black tank top with a Confederate flag on it along with stonewashed blue jeans and black laced brown work boots. He was sitting on a Marquis.

"Hey, Cassidy. You got the guns?" The buyer asked Phil.

"Hey, Knoxville. Damn straight I got the guns. Me and my boy Henrique here got 'em in the back." Phil replied as him and Henrique began tossing the boxes with guns onto Knoxville's Marquis.

"Alright, thanks, Cassidy. Here's your payment." Knoxville replied as he handed Phil the money.

"Alright, thanks for the money. I'll let ya know if I got anything else." Phil replied back before turning to Henrique. "Alright, Henrique, get us back to land." He told Henrique. Henrique nodded and began driving the boat back towards Phil's Depot. Suddenly, Vaqueros in Dinghys began showing up.

"The Vaqueros? What the fuck are they doing here?" Henrique asked.

"Damn Vaqueros musta been watchin' the deal, and now they want our money. I'll drive the boat, you keep these bastards off our backs." Phil told Henrique as the two of them switched places and Henrique began shooting at the Vaqueros. Eventually, Henrique managed to take out all of the Vaqueros, and the men got back to Phil's Depot. They were soon back on the docks of Vice Port.

"Thanks for your help today, Henrique. Here, this is your share of the profits we've made off that sale. Come back and help me again some time." Phil told Henrique as he handed him $500.

"Thanks, Phil. I'm just happy to help you out." Henrique replied as he left the scene.

Sometime later, Henrique returned to Phil's Depot, where Phil was talking to his brother in-law, Marty Jay Williams. "Are ya sure the kid can be trusted, Phil? He's a former cop, for fuck's sake!" Marty told Phil.

"Marty, go easy on the kid. He's got a difficult financial situation, he needs money for his family back home, so I'm payin' him to do some jobs for me. Ya should give him some work too." Phil told Marty. Suddenly, Henrique entered the depot. "Ah, Henrique! Great timin', kid! Henrique, this is Marty Jay Williams, my brother in-law. He runs his own gang and businesses, and together we're fightin' the Vaqueros for control of Little Havana and Little Haiti. Marty, this is the kid I was talkin' 'bout, Henrique Rivèra. He's the new kid in town who's been helping me out with a few jobs." Phil said as he introduced Henrique and Marty to each other.

"Yes, I'm Marty Jay Williams. I indeed run my own gang, and my brother in-law Phil told me ya need some work in return for cash. So, are ya up for it?" Marty asked Henrique.

"If it means getting cash I need for my family back home, then I'm up for it." Henrique replied.

"Great, great. Ya mind helpin' me with somethin' right now?" Marty asked Henrique.

"Sure, I don't mind. It's not like I got nothing better to do right now." Henrique replied with a shrug.

"Alright, let's get goin' then. Hey, Phil, I'll speak to ya again real soon." Marty told Phil.

"Alright, I'll see ya later, Marty. Again, go easy on Henrique." Phil told Marty in response.

"Of course, Phil. Of course. Come on, Henrique." Marty told Henrique as the two left the depot. They walked outside to Marty's orange/brown Bobcat. "Ya mind drivin'?" Marty asked Henrique.

"Not at all." Henrique replied as he got behind the wheel and Marty sat down next to him in the passenger seat.

"Drive us to this place in Downtown Vice City, I got business with the owner. I'll let ya know when we're there." Marty told Henrique as the latter began driving there.

"So, what do you do as a criminal?" Henrique asked Marty.

"I look after people and they look after me. Sometimes I have to remind 'em of their obligations if they don't." Marty began.

"So you're running protection rackets?" Henrique asked again.

"Yeah, protection rackets, loan sharkin', prostitution, me and my boys, we run the poorer neighbourhoods of the city. At least, we would be runnin' 'em if it weren't for them damn Vaqueros roamin' 'round there." Marty continued.

"And it pays well?" Henrique asked again.

"Damn straight it pays well, son. Now stop askin' so many questions." Marty replied back.

"Whatever..." Henrique muttered. They then got to the place Marty was talking about.

"Alright, here it is. Come with me." Marty told Henrique as they got out of the Bobcat and entered the store.

"Hey, buddy. I'm here to collect the money ya owe me." Marty told the store owner.

"Marty, I told you I'd pay you the money whenever I'm able to." The store owner protested. He had a thick French accent.

"Hey, ya fat French prick, ya better pay me my fuckin' money or I'll have my boy Henrique here deal with ya, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Marty asked the shop owner.

"But I don't have the money right now!" The store owner protested again.

"If ya don't have the money, I'll have Henrique beat it outta ya! Henrique, fuck that son of a bitch up!" Marty ordered.

"Marty, I don't think..." Henrique protested before Marty interrupted him.

"Shut up and fuck that son of a bitch up!" Marty ordered again.

Henrique sighed. "Oh, I'm so sorry, amigo..." Henrique told the store owner before he began beating the store owner up until he gave in.

"Okay, okay, okay! I give in! Uncle! Here's your damn money!" The store owner told Marty as he handed him the money.

"Thank ya very much for your co-operation, buddy. Henrique, let's get outta here." Marty told Henrique as they left the store and got back in the Bobcat. "Now drive me to my trailer park. I'll let ya know when we're there." Marty told Henrique as the latter began driving there.

"Well, I guess he had that money after all." Henrique remarked.

"Yeah. Sucks we had to beat it outta him though. Ah well, that's what ya get for lyin' to me." Marty replied.

"I take it you don't like liars?" Henrique asked Marty.

"Fuck no. I hate liars so damn much, because lyin's not good, Henrique. Keep that in mind." Marty told Henrique.

"I'll bear that in mind..." Henrique remarked. They soon got to the trailer park Marty lived in. They got out of Marty's Bobcat.

"Ya did good today, kid. I'll hit ya up if I got more work for ya. Here's some money for your trouble." Marty told Henrique as he handed him $250 and entered his trailer. Henrique then left the scene.


End file.
